


i wish we could

by arieslilac



Category: Cravity
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Minor Angst, childhood best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arieslilac/pseuds/arieslilac
Summary: a story of how taeyoung and seongmin couldn’t get the timing right.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kang Minhee, Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	i wish we could

**Author's Note:**

> to jae, thank you for proofreading this <3 couldnt have done it without you!
> 
> it’s a work that i wrote in a very very short time, but i have the prompt in my head for like??? idk a week? it’s inspired from a tiktok and even though the storyline is cliche, it suits seongtae so much grr i hope i did well, i could have worded this story better, but i think for now, ill just post this hehe

they have been friends for as long as taeyoung can remember.

throughout his life, seongmin has always been there.

their parents are high school best friends; they are neighbours. automatically they became close, as their families always spend time together. they are always in the same class; they take the same courses; they are always beside each other; they do everything together. so it’s not a surprise when taeyoung saw seongmin in every polaroid he kept in his room. seongmin is always there during important moments in his life.

_everything feels wrong when seongmin is not around. taeyoung wonders if it’s his fault that seongmin isn’t beside him at the moment._

it’s their graduation today—but taeyoung doesn’t remember talking to seongmin today.

after the rehearsal yesterday, seongmin went home with minhee. taeyoung texted him, but there was no reply. he was worried, but all his bad thoughts disappeared the moment he saw seongmin this morning.

seongmin is smaller than him, so it’s hard to spot him sometimes. but taeyoung saw him, laughing with their classmates with cheeks tinted red. they were probably teasing him. taeyoung wanted to approach them and join the conversation, but a voice in him told him to stay at his place. _and so he did._

and the voice comes again when taeyoung saw a familiar tall figure, wearing a beige-coloured coat approached seongmin who keeps looking around, seems like he is finding someone. he looks like a lost puppy; a cute one.

taeyoung watches the way seongmin’s face light up the moment he receives a bouquet of flowers from minhee.

_that should be him._

“taeyoung!”

taeyoung snaps back to reality, a smile touches the corners of his mouth unconsciously upon hearing his name being called by seongmin. he walks towards the two, holding tight his phone that he has in his hand.

“i didn’t see you the entire day today,” seongmin whines, and a pout replaces the smile on his face. “i didn’t even see you walking up to the stage!”

“maybe that’s because you are too short to see me,” taeyoung teases him, receiving a light hit from the other. “i texted you yesterday, but you didn’t reply.”

“seongmin broke his phone yesterday,” minhee explains, sighing. “he got too excited after i told him we are going to new zealand next week, and then he accidentally pushed his phone off the table.”

_oh, taeyoung remembers that._

it’s a graduation gift for seongmin. minhee told taeyoung about it beforehand to check if seongmin have any important events during the week. taeyoung usually knows about seongmin’s schedule—they have the same one, after all. even when travelling, their families will always go together.

“i will get a new one today. i will contact you as soon as I get it,” seongmin promises.

“gosh, it takes us forever to find you guys!” the three turn around, smiles become wider once they see seongmin’s and taeyoung’s parents.

they decide to take some pictures as memories—like they always do. “we should photograph what we love,” taeyoung’s dad told him once.

_maybe that’s why taeyoung likes to take pictures of seongmin._

“you two should take pictures together,” mrs. ahn says, referring to her son and taeyoung. seongmin does a hand signal, calling taeyoung to stand beside him. minhee exchanges a smile with taeyoung as he takes the camera from the younger’s hand.

“i promise i will take good pictures,” he whispers, and taeyoung giggles.

seongmin is known for being impatient, so taeyoung didn’t say anything when he got pulled by his arm. seongmin hugs his arm tightly as he starts posing for the camera.

“hey,” taeyoung whispers, the charming smile never leaving his face. “i’m happy for you.”

“i know,” seongmin chuckles. “thank you for rejecting me two years ago—i wouldn’t have found minhee hyung if it wasn’t because of you.”

_the way taeyoung’s smile turns insincere goes unnoticeable._

**—**

he sticks the polaroid on the wall, filling the empty space where he wrote ‘graduation’ there. taeyoung scans the wall, reminiscing the memories. _photographs remember little things, long after you have forgotten everything._

birthdays, first days, special events—they take two polaroids every time it’s a special day for them. but for taeyoung, every second with seongmin is special to him.

taeyoung sits down on his chair, pulling out his diary from one of the shelves. a weak smile appears on his face when he sees two flight tickets slipping out of the pages.

“maybe next time.”


End file.
